xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Zhou Yi
Zhou Yi was a cultivator of the Brilliant Void Star System. He reincarnated into the Immortal Astral Continent and is now known as Qing. Background In the past, he entered the Rain Celestial Realm and there he fell in love with the corpse of a deceased celestial. In fact, what he fell in love with was the ghost spirit born off a small part of the celestial, not the celestial herself. For her, he betrayed his sect and raided their treasury for anything that would revive the ghost back into a person. Ting'er even used her celestial blood to transform Zhou Yi into the Sword Spirit of one of the four Rain Celestial Swords. History Book Four Wang Lin encountered him when he entered the Rain Celestial Realm. There, he helped Wang Lin by trapping the Corpse Sect's Suzaku Branch Elder into becoming his servant. Soon after, Ling Tianhou appeared and stole two of the four Celestial Sword that Zhou Yi received from Ting'er. Enraged, he rushed after Ling Tianhou despite knowing that it may be a trap. As a precautionary measure, he gave Wang Lin the pagoda where he kept Qing Shuang's corpse and an Ascendant crystal that he formed when he reached Ascendant Stage. This Ascendant crystal was extremely precious as it would increase the consumer's chance of reaching the Ascendant Stage by 30%. Book Five As Zhou Yi predicted, Ling Tianhou's plan was to trap him as he was the sword spirit and with him present the Rain Celestial Sword he stole could function at full power. Ling Tianhou then trapped Zhou Yi inside the Demon Spirit Land's Tide Abyss. Book Six A few decades later, Wang Lin entered the Demon Spirit Land's Tide Abyss as he had received Zhou Yi's distress signal. After much struggle, he managed to free him when the two observed Greed and Ling Tianhou's remaining disciples trapped between a swarm of Mosquito Beasts. Together, they ambushed Greed and the 12 Swords Disciples. During the confusion, Wang Lin killed all of the 12 Swords Disciples except Chen Long. He even captured the Ancient Thunder Dragon Greed unleashed upon him before disappearing in the depths of the cave. Book Seven Zhou Yi was distressed by Wang Lin's disappearance but, after months of waiting, he reluctantly decided to leave the Tide Abyss. Outside, he met Wang Wei and Hu Juan who somehow knew of his connection to Qing Shuang. With nothing else to do, he decided to follow them. Book Eight Wang Lin finally returned to the Brilliant Void when Allheaven waged war against them. He soon returned to the Demon Spirit Land and entered it along with All-Seer, Ling Tianhou and Brilliant Void's many other hidden experts, including a few elders from the Cultivation Alliance. There, he reunited with Zhou Yi and met Wang Wei and Hu Juan from whom he learned of the Demon Spirit Land's true origin that confirmed his speculations. The four then began working together to try and revive Qing Lin from his half-dead state. They managed to revive Qing Lin after a hard fought battle against Ta Jia and All-Seer. To Zhou Yi's joy, Qing Lin also quickly revived Qing Shuang. However, he quickly realized that current "Qing Shuang" and "Ting'er" he knew were two very different people. Still, he continued following her, waiting for the day she would accept him or at least acknowledge his existence. Book Eleven Alas, that day never came. Even after almost a thousand years, she never once looked at him. So, Wang Lin intervened. Book Twelve When Qing Shuang was reincarnating into the Immortal Astral Continent, he wiped out all her memories from her time in the Cave. He also made it so her soul was linked to Zhou Yi's soul. And so, Wang Lin found them in the Meng Earth Continent's Earth Sect as Qing and Zhou Yiting. He gave Zhou Yi some advice and a pill that would allow him recover all his memories from his time in the Cave but it was up to him whether he wished to use that pill or not. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Alive Category:Alliance Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Meng Earth Continent Category:Eastern Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Nirvana Void